


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Everyones just hurt, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Reveal, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Other, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Rhodey is the best, Sad Peter Parker, Secret Relationship, They Mess Up Bad, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Tony and Steve cheat on there boyfriends after realizing their pent of feelings for each other.".., and I feel like a jerk for wanting you when I'm with Buck... and I don't know how to get you out of my head!...and I don't think I want to!"





	1. Something Could Happen

Tony and him didn't really get along, in the beginning at least. 

But afterwards, they became quick friends, no longer finding his wit annoying, and found the man was a lot more selfless than he let on. That annoyed Steve to no end, the persona and the pretending to be a jackass. But it was Tony.

Steve even felt like there was something there, Tony was attractive, and he was incredibly smart, and was very considerate...

But he wasn't over Peggy, or Bucky, he truly miss his best friend, and wished he acted on his feelings before his untimely death.

"You ok there Rogers?" Tony asked and Steve looked up from his sketch book.

"Can't seem to draw anything." Steve said and cursed himself at the stupid excuse.

"I'll be your model." Tony said and Steve took in Tony's face. He'd had been itching for a chance to get Tony to model for him, but figured it would be a bit weird to ask a team mate that.

"That's fi-"

"Come on, you can paint me like on of your french girls." Tony said tossed his tablet on the counter and walking to the couch while Steve tried figuring out what he meant.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked Tony turned, looking a bit annoyed? Sadden? that Steve didn't get it, and Steve felt the same way, he wished he could get it, or get anything in this century, but it was all foreign and different.

"I'll added it to the list." Tony said and Steve nodded, the list being things Steve needed to watch, listen, or experience to get the 'true modern-

"Sir, Miss Potts is calling." Steve again, cursed himself on the inside. 

How could he think of Tony romantically if he was in a relationship with Pepper.

"Hold that thought." Tony said, winking at him before he walked into the next room.

Steve rubbed his forehead and wished he Bucky was here.

~~~~~~

"So, heard you and Pepper broke up?" Clint said walking in with a sandwich in hand and Tony rolled his eyes, and fixed his tie.

"What are you a 13 year old girl?" Tony said, and looked at his mirror again. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Sir, Miss Potts would like to know if you will be on time for your dinner tonight?" JARVIS asked and Clint looked at him with a grin.

"Let her know that I will be there a couple minutes late, have to be fashionably late." He said and looked at Clint. 

"So just friends going out to eat?" Clint asked, and Tony brushed him off, grabbing a coat.

"Believe it or not it possible." Tony said and looked up and down at Clint. Then smirked. "Why are you jealous?-"

"Stark-"

"If you were interested-"

"As if-"

"I wouldn't min-"

"Plus we all know Caps got a thing for you-" Tony stopped talking and Clint only stopped after he realized what he said, but didn't look apologetic.

"Of course he does, who wouldn't." Tony said and walked out of his room. "Now move, Pepper gets angry when I'm late."

"So just friends?" Clint asked and Tony looked around.

"How did you get in here?"

"Vents. Answer the question."

"Yeah, now either ask me out now, or get of the way." Tony said and Clint huffed but moved.

"Aren't you going to tell me to get out?"

"Barton, if you want to take my clothes to sniff later, do it, I've experienced creeper." He said getting into the elevator.

"Gross, you smell like greas-"

"Yet, you still want me?" Tony said and waved as the doors closed.

~~~~~

Tony and Steve hung out about as much as they used, but now that Pepper was... out of the picture, it felt more... it felt like they were connecting, and even the team saw it, they'd make comments about 'mom and dad fighting' when they disagreed on a battle plan, and they'd mock them at the tower, on anything really.

It was nice, yet Steve couldn't help but feel guilty. But everyone chalked it up to survivors guilt.

"I get it." Tony said one night, and Steve looked up from the rooftop.

A part of him screamed to yelled out 'how could you even begin to understand' but he knew better, Tony had been through so much, just never shows it.

"It wasn't as bad waking up in a new century, or even everyone i know lea- I get how it feels to not being able to save the on person... that counted on you, that helped you." Tony said and Steve heard the pain in his voice as his throat closed up a bit. "That's what you're talking about right? Your be- Bucky, your Bucky?" Tony asked and Steve's heart bleed at the name.

He nodded. "The one time he needed me to return the favor... I couldn't." Steve felt his stomach turn when flashes of that day happened. He felt Tony wrap his arm around him.

"It wasn't- Hey!" Tony said and forced Steve to look up at him. "It wasn't your fault, I might not know all of the details, pal, but I know for sure it wasn't your fault! Sometimes, things.. things are out of..." Reach. "Our control, and we can't stop it." Tony said. "But you can't blame yourself for that."

They sat quiet for a while, with Steve in his ams, and it reminded him of when Bucky would hold him to warm him up on long cold nights, he was so small..

"If you need a break, from missions and all that, I can take care of it-"

"Why would I-" Steve started to protest, Tony always did that tried to go around everyone and do things for them-

"Steve, you need time to grief- you never got the chance to, you were busy being America's hero, that you never got to grief your best friends death! Then you get shoved about seventy years into the future! You never even got to deal with that before you joined here, you never got to... to say bye to your old life, man, you need time." Steve heard him out realized, that that was probably right.

"Tony, I can't- I wouldn't even know how to do!"

~~~~

Tony was jealous, no he was unbelievably happy that Steve was so happy, why wouldn't he, he found out his best friend was alive!

Tony gave him all his resources, and even ran his own search for the 'Winter Soldier'

"You see Rogers' new place?" Natasha said and Tony looked up at her from his current project.

"What was that?" Tony asked putting down the saw.

"How long have you been down here?" she asked, and Tony took off his gloves, tossing them down on the table.

"Definitely less than two days." Tony said taking her appearance in. She had died her hair since they last seen each other. "I think I'm liking this." He said and grinned.

"Glad you do, did it just for you." She teased and Tony chuckled.

"Sure you did, what brings you by?" Tony asked, walking up to her.

"We were going to check out a lead." Steve's voice said and Tony looked at the door where he stood, Tony didn't pay attention to how Steve's eyes raked over him, but smiled at the man.

"Long time no see." Tony said and Steve greeted him with a hug.

"It's good to see you Tony." He said, and Tony ignored the 'of course it is' comment from Natasha.

"Sorry, work has me busting my b- Has me real busy." Tony said remembering Steve wouldn't get the phrase.

"It's fine, I haven't had much free time either." Steve said and they just looked at each other for a moment taking in each others presences... Until Natasha cleared her throat.

"We got a lead, in Lagos, we're heading out tonight, you in?"

"Can't. Have a meeting with an... intern." Natasha looked at him oddly. "You taking the rest of the team?" Tony asked and Steve looked a bit disappointed.

"That's the plan." Natasha said and didn't bother to comment on the internship thing, then walked out.

Steve stayed, and Tony was just glad to see him, it had been over a month, which went by for Tony him being busy and all that.

"It's good to see you Tony." He said stepped closer.

"Go get your Bucky." Tony said, and remembered why they were so distant, because Steve needed to find and help his best friend, and Tony was giving him space to do it, he'd want the same if anything happened to Rhodey.

"Thank you.. For all your help. I'll see you soon." Steve said putting a hand on his shoulder, and squeezing it.

"With a sidekick again, I hope." Steve laughed, and Tony watched him leave. Then called out to FRIDAY.

"Yes, Boss?" She asked and Tony cursed.

"Remind me to talk to the kid after this." Tony said sipping his face from grease, and went through the door.

~~~~~~

"- Please tell Rogers, you gotta go, you gotta go." He said and Steve was frozen-

And before Rumlow could talk again, the same suit that helped contain Hulk once before, around Rumlow..

"Like it I started making it after the while Mandarin thing."

Steve was shocked when the thing started setting up, but backed up ready to argue with whoever- With Tony!.

"Don't start, Cap. He's armed with ex-"

"Iron man?" A voice from the comms said and Tony flew to where Steve was.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, had to finish up some paper work." Tony quipped and settled in front of Steve.

"What are you doi-" Steve was furious. This was-

"Cap, I suggest you don't start, we have other matters to address." He said and Steve looked back at the wanted containment. The lunatic blew himself up.

~~~~~~

"You were reckless!" Tony said throwing down the papers, that he had received.

"It was unex-"

"You're supposed to be smarter than that!" Tony yelled and looked at- "Wilson, right?" Before the man could answer Tony contained. "If that had went anywise, if Rumlow had actually exploded himself-"

"It would have been handled, Wanda was-" Rogers started and Tony looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"You were relying on Wand- What if she wasn't there? Do you even know the extent of her powers? She probably wouldn't be able to contain an explosion of that magnitude!" Tony yelled and huffed, looking at the group. "You know that their government had no wa-"

"We couldn't say anything-"

"You need to let them know you're operating in their land!" Tony said and Rhodey walked in.

"Hey, I just got your message- are you ok?"

"I have to fix this mess." Tony said walking out and went down to his office.

He stayed on the case, trying to make sure Ross' grubby little hands didn't get control over the situation, and tried helping with the damage. A while later he heard footsteps.

"You alright?" Steve asked and Tony looked up, and saw he looked absolutely wrecked. 

"Thought I had a heart attack from all that stress." Tony said, leaning back in his chair, and worry flashed across his face. "But according to Webmd, it's just a pulmonary embolism, much worse, apparently." Tony said and laughed at the look on his face. "it's fine- I'm kidding." Tony said and Steve didn't look convinced.

"You should probably see a doctor, Tony, it could be serious-"

"Ste-"

"Tony!" Steve said and Tony threw his hands up, and leaned back in his chair.

"Steve, if I was in that.. that state, I'd be in the hospital, no questions asked." Tony said and watched Steve slowly convince himself. "What'd you come in here for?" Tony asked rounding the table and leaning against the front, with his arms crossed.

"I-I wanted to apologize, for what happened back at Lagos." Steve said and he stepped forward. "And thank you for everything your doing for us." Steve said and Tony waved it off, and put his hands flat on the desk.

"Just karma for making Pepper take care of me all of these years." Tony said and smiled, but saw a flash of... jealousy- not it was hesitance.

"Pepper... how she doing?" Steve asked taking a step forward again, and they were close now. "Are you two-

"Yeah, we're friends still, though she is mad that I got involved." Tony said pointing at Steve, and smiled. "But, I couldn't let you go in alone." Tony said and then back tracked. "Not that I don't trust your tea-"

"You're part of it Tony." Steve stated, and took another step as if to emphasis his statement.

"No, pal, I'm old, I had my run, plus I was only ever a consultant." Tony said, and he couldn't read Steve's face.

"I'm not arguing that you're old," He said with a smile and put his hands on Tony's shoulders, "But, you are part of the team, and were back then." Steve said Tony smiled fondly before sighing, then Steve looked like he remembered something... something painful, as he frowned.

"Tony, the-there's something I have to tell you." Steve said and Tony waited as Steve dropped one hand off his shoulder. "It's why I haven't been around, I-I didn't know how to tell you... But seeing you... it's about your parents..." Steve said and Tony frowned.


	2. Something Happened

Steve was at the compound, along with the rest of the Avengers, now the HQ of their operations, and Tony gladly let them stay, though he was hardly around. He knew Bucky blamed himself, but Tony explained it was that he needed space and time. Bucky and Steve gladly gave it.

"They don't know do they?" Tony asked Steve, and he could have sworn he saw hurt in Tony's eyes.

"Know what?" Steve asked putting down his sketch book, and turning his full attention on Tony.

"About you and Barnes?" Tony asked and Steve's mind overloaded.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Steve asked frantically, and Tony gave him a soft smile.

"Man, Howard must have been blind to not see how the two of you are utterly in love." Tony said and chuckled seeing Steve flush.

"We- we weren't- we were just the best of pals back then." Steve said and Tony leaned forward.

"What changed?" Tony asked and Steve looked down into his hands thinking it over.

Because a lot changed, Bucky no longer took care of Steve like he was a toddler, Bucky didn't remember half of what happened in their lives, they were both in a new world- too much had changed, yet, them, together, nothing changed, the feeling were there, the love they always held for each other, the love never acted on...

"We got a second chance." Steve said looking up from his hands and Tony nodded. 

"Glad you two got together, I'm sure the press will have fun writing the epic tale, that is your life." Tony teased, and Steve panicked. "What?"

"I-With everything happening, we were going to keep it private, until Bucky's back on his feet." Steve spoke, slowly, hoping Tony could understand.

"It's our secret." Tony said and winked at him, before standing up, and walking out.

"Hey, Tony!" Steve called out and Tony turned, with a nod. "Thanks for understanding."

"I except to be your Best Man." Tony said, and Steve chuckled.

~~~~~~~~

Tony was tired he and the damn wizard were working on different solutions to future problems.

None of which he knew about, or knew all the details, hence his head ache. Well actually no, his head ache could also be from the physical abuse of the 'doctor'. Fucking asshole.

"Busy night?" He heard behind and he cursed Sam and the rest of the team for being early birds.

"How'd you guess?" Tony grumbled and went to grab a cup for coffee, but Bucky stopped him, seeing him limp apparently.

"Here you go, doll." Bucky said, probably out of habit, but Tony ignored it and thanked him.

"You'd think he'd be in a good mood." He heard Clint joke, and Tony rolled his eyes, but before he could even ask what that meant, Sam stepped in.

"You know I was up for a while too." Sam said and Tony could care less, he just wanted coffee.

"Yeah, why's that?" Steve asked, why Tony limped to the damn machine, and poured himself a cup.

"Turns out I can't sleep if people are banging on the walls." Sam said and Tony stopped.

"Banging?" Tony asked, looking at the man with a frown. "The walls should-" In his head he saw the design plans for the compound, Bucky's room was right next to Sam's- holy shit how rough are the two super soldier in bed??

Everyone was looking at Tony, and Tony glanced at Barnes. This isn't how Tony pictured The two getting caught, but he had to admit it was hilarious. He then looked at Steve, how was as white as a sheet- he looked like he might panic, or maybe just burst.

"On an unrelated note, how'd you get the limp?" Natasha asked with a smug smile plastered on her face.

And because he was an idiot who didn't think things through... he spoke.

"You sleep with Barnes, and let's see how you walk, Nat." Tony said and Barnes was wide eyed, before he glanced at Steve, who looked slightly relived yet panicked. 

"What-"

"What?!" Steve asked and it was Tony's turn to go wide eyed, before schooling his expression.

"Stark banging Cap's best friend, is about the funniest thing that's ever happened." Clint said, and Sam grumbled.

"You try being the one hearing it." 

"I hav- I got to finish up paperwork!" Tony said and walked away bumping into Vision and Wanda. "Do Daddy a favor, and distract Rogers." Tony said and moved along.

~~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky were this close to punching in the door.

"FRIDAY open the door, I just need to talk to him!" Steve said and yet it stayed close.

"Sorry, but Boss has-"

"Screw this!" Bucky said and pulls back his hand to punch the door, but just as he was about to hit the door, it opened. "What th-"

They walked in, and looked around.

"Tony?" Steve asked and saw Tony quickly look up from the piece of armor he was fixing. Wow he got to work fast.

"Ah, I see you found a loop hole." Tony said and took off the gloves he was wearing.

"Loop h- That's not important!" Steve said and walked closer to the genius. "Tony, why'd you tell the team you were sleeping with Bucky?'

"Rogers, the look on your face was screaming for help! And you said it yourself, you're not ready to come out, ha dman you'd be laughing to if you got the-"

"Coming out of the closet, I get it Tony. But that wasn't what I was-"

"So what did you want me to do?" Tony asked and Steve froze, not actually knowing what should have happened.

"Maybe don't let the team think you're sleeping with Bu-"

"It's not like I am- Steve, it can just be written off as one and done, next though, trying going easy, I don't what the compounds structure can take, but I'm sure two enhanced soldiers can-"

"Tony!"

"Thanks." Bucky said and Steve stopped, while Tony looked confused at Bucky.

"What?" Tony asked and Steve asked again. "What?"

"Thanks, for covering for us." Bucky said and then grinned. "And for the record, I definitely wouldn't mind-"

"Nope, I wouldn't talk like that, with Captain tight ass in the room." Tony said and Steve frowned.

"Oh he has o-" Steve was going to hit Bucky, then maybe Tony.

"Buck!"

~~~~~~~~

Tony was good, sure sometimes he thought 'what could've been' when he was in the room with Bucky and Steve, the only time they could act all lovely doves around people, but he was happy Steve got his happy ending, he never thought those were true, but he saw one right in front of him. It gave him hope that there might be one for him, though he really doubted it, after all he'd done so many terrible things...

Tony was helping the kid out with his webbing, and then the damn portal came in.

"AND WE COULD THE AIR PRESSURE TO MAKE IT-" The kid was getting excited as he figured out where Tony was going with changing up some elements, then he got quiet, so Tony turned around from where ehe was working on Redwing.

"Wha-"

"Woah! Mr. Stark are you seeing this!" Peter said, staring at the portal, and Stephen coming out of it. "That is so cool!" Peter said and Stephen looked at Peter like he was a new life form.

"What are you doing here, Strange?" Tony asked, and Stephen looked at Tony.

"Woah, you know this guy?" Peter asked excited, looking over at Tony with amazement in his eyes.

"Yeah, do me a favor kid, don't call him cool, he doesn't need his ego inflated." Tony said and Stephen scoffed.

"Are really talking about egos?" Stephen said walking closer to the two.

"To be fair Mr. Stark, you have a pretty big ego too." Peter said and Tony looked over at him, though he looked apologetic, Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at Stephen.

"I'm here because-" Stephen said and took a final step a couple of feet away from Tony.

"Five feet apart cause they're not gay." Peter mumbled and the two of them looked at the kid.

"What-"

"Sorry, I- I need to stop hanging out with Ned-"

"That definitely doesn't explain- Kid, what-"

"What- it's just a- a joke, it slipped out." Peter said and Stephen was definitely looking at the kid like he was an unknown object now. "I promise I won't do it again." Peter said.

"Of course not, go focus on your project." Tony said and looked up at a much closer Stephen.

"Do I need to come back another time?" Stephen asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, what did you want?" Tony asked and then stopped to think. "Matter of fact, I've been meaning to talk to you about scheduling meeting-"

"Scheduling meetings- What I don't have tim etc wait-"

"And I haven't had time to sleep!" Tony argued, keeping his voice even, while looking a the kid through the side of his eye. "Last time I didn't get-"

"No sleep cause of y'all, y'all ain't gonna get no sleep cause of me." Tony looked and saw Peter lightly singing and bopping his head to it. then like he realized it happened again he dragged a hand down his face.

"Kid." Tony said making a gesture 'what are you doing?' Stephen seemed to be just as confused, and stared at the kid for a moment, and as Tony was about to speak, he turned to Peter quickly making sure he wasn't going to make another dumb joke again.

"I found a lead on our last mission, figured out the three main suspects are living two miles away from a small village in Russia-"

"All of them? Working together?"

"Yes, I made sure, turns out they weren't as sneaky as they thought, they all have a room-"

Peter gasped as he listened, and just before he was about to talk Tony looked at him.

"Kid, your killing me here!" Tony said, and Peter looked shy.

"But they were roommates!" Peter said and Tony huffed standing up straight, looking at the kid with warning. "It's not completely my fault! You guys are making easily refer-"

"Not another word, unless it's about your project." Tony said pointing to the desk Peter was at.

Him and Stephen finally could start discussing the last mission they were on, until Peter sneezed, which wouldn't have been a big deal to Tony, kids get sick all the time but the kid couldn't get sick.

"Oh, what! I sneezed, am I not allowed to sneeze?" Peter asked, and Tony looked at him funny.

"Was that another reference?" Tony asked and Peter smiled a bit, before shaking his head. 

"You can't prove it!" 

"Forget it, I'll come back later."

~~~~~~~~~

Steve was content, Bucky passed all his evaluation thus far, and they got to work together, Fury- or probably Coulson, sent them on short missions. Then gave Steve long ones every other time, to give Bucky space, he didn't know how Tony managed to get it done, but he did, and him and Bucky were grateful.

"What are you looking at?" Bucky asked and Steve blinked.

"Huh?" Steve asked, and realized he was staring at Bucky while he was warming up, Bucky smiled at him and dropped down his head to laugh.

"You should probably close your mouth before you start drooling, pal." Bucky said and Steve chuckled and closed his mouth.

"Sorry, you're just-"

"Handsome? I get that a lot." Bucky teased and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Do you?" Steve asked closing his sketch book and standing up to walk to Bucky.

"Yeah, all the time." Bucky said and sitting up from his push up stance, and Steve walked in from of him.

"Oh really? And what do you say?" Steve asked, squatting down, so they were eye to eye.

"That my boyfriend thinks so too." Bucky said and leaned in to kiss him, but Steve backed up, and saw the desire grow in Bucky's eyes.

"And your boyfriend-"

"Is a little punk whp-" Steve cut him off and kissed the soldier.

~~~~~~~~

Tony wondering into the 'Sanctum' like he alway did, and just touched everything that got his interest.

Wong can back off, so far none of them items have messed him up, so he was good.

"Tony?" He heard and Tony turned around with a grin.

"Well if it isn't the Wizard of Oz." Tony said stepping to Stephen.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Stephen asked and Tony ignored him turning back to the item he was 'observing', not playing with.

"You know, I'm starting to think you guys just take anything old and put it on display." Tony said and Stephen walked up to him and pulling him away from the artifact.

"Tony, how did you find this place?" Stephen asked still having a hold on Tony.

"Like it was hard to find a place like this, you guys don't even hide-"

"Is that so?"

"No, but the tracking device I put on your shoe helped." Tony said and grinned wider as Stephen looked at his shoe. "Don't bother, it's already gone, destroyed itself when I got the location." Tony said proudly, and Stephen groaned.

"Why would you don that-?"

"So you're allowed to pop up in my lab, room, car, dressing room, and literally any place, but I can't track you down?" Tony asked and Stephen made a 'you have a point' face.

"If you wanted to know, I could have told you!" Stephen said and Tony frowned, he hadn't about that.

"Well too late now, I already found your bat cave." Tony said and Stephen grabbed his chin.

"You're the reason I'm telling Wong to get cameras installed." He said and Tony chuckled.

"If you wanted to make a video, you could have just asked, no need to bring Wong into this-"

"Not what I meant-"

"But if that's what you want-"

"By no means did I mean-"

"I' sure we could work something out." Tony teased, and Stephen caught his lips.

"Is this really the only way I can get you-"

"To stay quiet? Probably not, I'm sure you can think of-" Again Stephen caught his lips.

~~~~~~~

Movie nights with the team was a great time for Steve, it helped with all the craziness that happened all around. It was just a time to wind down, and catch up on all the films he missed out on while in the ice, and for Bucky, also Thor.

Tony had invited Spiderman, which no one in the team questioned how, Tony obviously had been tracking the fella down for a while. and they looked relax with on another, making jokes and teasing each other, Steve could see a relationship form there, like a mentorship, it was nice that Tony looked out for the little.

Sure Spiderman hadn't warmed up to them, but how could he? It was his first time with all of them, he'd even admitted he was nervous to meet them, maybe even intimidated.

But he fit in just nicely, making commentary along with Clint, Tony, Sam, Buc- really everyone chimed in on the movie, and explained parts if any of the three, Thor Bucky and him, got confused.

They were half way through the film when an orange circle- it was portal, they all had met Strange by now, though only on dire occasions.

Steve patted Bucky and Bucky unclenched his hidden knife. Natasha seemed to the same thing, and Steve was at amazed at how many people in the room had hidden weapons on them. Clint mumbled a curse as he put down his throwing knife, and Bucky seemed to agree with him as he huffed.

"Why's Clint-" Tony asked walking in after he finished a call with Pepper, then he noticed Strange....

Tony was always an odd person to Steve, he always seemed to hide his feelings, even from himself, in a deeper level Steve was sure Tony knew about them, but he buried them. But in that moment Steve could see Tony actually look at Strange like he was... the only one in the room, even as he smirked at the man, like he was just another one of the Avengers, Steve could see the delight in Tony's eyes that Strange was there. Steve could see Tony was, out of habit, acting like he didn't care that Strange was there.

And Steve would've fallen for that 'nonchalant' look on Tony's face, if Steve hadn't.. Steve fell in love with Tony, Steve had been in love with Tony, that's why he knew that! Because he was-

Steve glanced at Bucky and looked away quickly.

He didn't cheat, hell he wasn't sure if he was even in love- no, Steve loved Tony, and cared for him still... but...

~~~~~~

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked as the portal closed.

"I believe the Spider invited me." Stephen said, and Tony scoffed, yeah right, he'd been trying to get Stephen to come for weeks now, but all of sudden he was here? "I can have a night off." He said and rolled his eyes, to which Tony chuckled, and sat down, lame excuse but he could care less.

He sat down next to Spidey, and Stephen took up the spot on his other side, so he was squished in between Stephen and Spiderman.

"I didn't think you'd come-"

"Just don't make those me-me jok-"

"It's pronounced 'meme'." Clint corrected and Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Either way, if you would be kind enough to not make a damn jok-"

"Wrong crowd." Tony teased and Stephen frowned was Natasha grin to herself.

"What the hell-" Stephen started to ask but the kid cut him off.

"Watch your profanity!" Clint laughed and Tony could see Stephen understand, that yes the kid made jokes and Clint and Bucky liked them, though Sam grumbled and tried making jokes back.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Stephen asked Tony and Tony laughed.

"I expected Clint, he's practically a twelve year old-" "Ouch" "But Bucky was a happy little surprise." Tony said and Stephen smirked a bit, and leaned in to kiss Tony but Spidey shot a web at Stephens mouth.

Tony wished he could say he kept his calm facade, but he couldn't, he laughed as he Stephen struggled to get it off, while he mumbled something that could have been: 'regret' 'kid' but Tony was to busy laughing along with others.

Then Stephen used his 'magic' to wipe it off, and then suddenly Spidey was falling through a portal.

Tony stopped laughing and gave Stephen a warning look, he wasn't feeling with a protective Peter, after Spiderman told him what happened, he couldn't take the disappointed stare.

"Relax, I didn't send him to the Dark Dimension or anything." Stephen said through a smirk, and Tony squinted at him.

"Dark Dimension?" Wanda asked and Tony forgot other people were here, if he was honest.

"The Dark Dimension is a dimension in the Multiverse ruled by Dormammu. It is a hostile universe in which time does not exist in the same way it-"

"Yeah, I don't think the wiki version, it's pretty self explanatory." Tony said and Stephen quirked his head back at Tony, and smiled.

"I believe I had to explain it in great detail for you-"

"No one likes-"

"You don't like me?" Stephen quickly asked and Tony rolled his eyes.


	3. Something Shouldn't Happen

"I've missed you, my friends." Thor said as the three of them looked upon the cliff, just catching their breath before they had to go debrief.

The battle wasn't a long one, but it had only been Thor, Iron Man, and him. The rest had to go to two other bases, and they took their catches in separating the team into three sub teams.

"Missed you too, big guy." Tony said, his voice coming out clearly and less robotic as the mask was opened, showing Tony's face in the suit. Tony patted Thor shoulder and they stood there, just unwinding.

Steve looked at Thor and smiled, as he nursed his jaw.

"Me too." Was what he said as it hurt to talk.

"Much has changed since I've last come here, it all so deviant." Thor said and Steve frowned, thinking back, it was a lot.

"Tell me about it." Tony said and sighed, before looking at Steve, and Steve couldn't help but to smile back

"Well, For one, Vision has become a remarkable being." Thor said and Tony chuckled, glancing at Thor, and Steve did too, at least Thor inability to understand rhetorical question hadn't changed. Thor smiled to notice their amusement, and chuckled as well, looking at them and taking in the two them, before staring off into the distance of the cliff's view. "The second being, that the two of you have found love in others." He said and smiled at them, and Steve glanced at Tony, not sure what to do.

"Wh-"

"I hoped that my friends would one day find happiness in one another," Thor said and smiled fondly at them, then looked a bit off. "But I'm happy you've each found some one to bring you joy." Thor said.

"Thor, I don't know what you're-" Steve went to say, but Thor stepped towards him.

"You need not to lie to me, friend." Thor said sincerely, setting a hand on Steve shoulder, before frowning and looking up at the sky. "I must go, send my regards to the others." He said before the bifrost opened and engulfed him, as Tony and Steve dodged the marking.

Steve glanced at Tony.

~~~~~~~

Everyone at the compound had felt the shift in the team.

Bucky and Stephen felt it the most. Not that anyone never how much, still being in 'Lowkey' relationships.

Tony and Steve hadn't been the same since the a mission a couple weeks ago.

No one could even figure out what happened, half of them think it had to do with Thor, but Natasha and Clint debunked that. Bruce wanted to back them up, but was seeing how things went since he was gone to long to actually tell, maybe they missed Thor again, he knows he missed Thor, but not enough to be distant.

Wanda wanted to peak and see why the two leaders were so... absent, they seemed stuck in their heads.

Natasha was giving them time, as long as they didn't let whatever was going on affect them in battle, she was fine, and so far they were doing great in battle.

Bucky didn't know, and Steve wouldn't tell him, but assured him it was fine he just had to 'figure out something'. Bucky trusted him and gave him the space, returning the favor of when Bucky was recovering from 'the winter soldier'.

Stephen kept an eye on Tony, and let him work, but stopped him when he was 35 hours into a binge, he made sure Tony was taken care of, he found that when Tony was lost in his mind, HE WAS LOST IN HIS MIND, and would stay there, forgetting to eat, sleep, and function like a human, only really putting out ideas and everything, he had Pepper and Rhodey to thank for tips, he also thanked the absent minded tips Steve gave.

Pepper called Tony every week making sure he was fine, and not endangering himself, and stopped by, she wasn't too worried, thanking Stephen many times, bur still worried.

Rhodey had seen this before, he wasn't too worried, giving it another week before he interfered, because that's when he had enough time to actually get his best friend back to reality. He was worried, knowing the damage that Tony could do to himself, he remembered that last time, but luckily Stephen was there, and patient.

Peter was worried, Tony was distracted, and often mumbled to himself about the project they were working on, completely forgetting Peter was there. and Steve wasn't any better, when they trained he'd often go easy and teach Peter how to improve but sometimes he'd forget and almost, or that one time where he did, break a bone or two. Tony quickly came and took his recruit to the Med bay.

~~~~~~~~

Rhodey didn't have a week, not when he got an update from FRIDAY about the compound.

"Broke his what?"

He flew out in the suit, he'd deal with work when he got back.

He arrived at the compound with a clash, as the armor hit the concrete. 

"Where's Steve?" He asked FRIDAY and as soon as she told him, he headed to the gym.

There he found his best friend holding a reenforced punching bag, as Steve plumbed it.

~~~~~~~~~

"Rhodey? What are you doing here?" Tony asked standing up from the chair, and went to hug his best friend.

"Heard what happened, wanted to check on Webs." Rhodey said, hugging Tony back. "Heard he Cap really got him?" Rhodey said looking at the masked hero.

"Yeah, but it's fine, I should be good, the Mister Doctor Strange said it would probably take less than two weeks to heal, so that a plus since I ha-"

"Kid, it's just Doctor Strange." Stephen said, taking off his gloves and throwing them into a bin.

"Right! Hey can I still be Spiderman? Or will I have to swing around on one arm?" Peter asked, and Tony had a mini heart attack.

"Kid you're not going out till that things is healed up!"

"Unless you want it to take longer." Stephen said and the vigilante slumped in the bed.

"That's no fun!" The kid grumbled, medicine obviously making him childish- actually that might just be how he normally was.

Before Tony could make a comment about responsibility, Rhodey grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Rhodey asked and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He said turning to Stephen. "Keep an eye on him, can't have drugged up Spidey walking around for anyone to question." He said and before Stephen could argue about not being a babysitter, he walked out with Rhodey.

"What's up, Honey Bear?" Tony asked following along, and got a bit edgy when Rhodey didn't answer. "You're not asking for a divorce right?" Tony joked and Rhodey scoffed, making Tony a little less tense they walked for a about ten minutes before Tony got anxious enough to question his friend. "Want to tell me where we're going?" Rhodey just walked into a room and Tony followed.

~~~~~~~~~

Steve had been pounding on the door for a while, before giving up, and inwardly cursing Tony for the great design.

Then the door opened, with a talking Tony behind Rhodes-

"Rhodes!" Steve said standing up from the chair.

"Steve?" Tony questioned and looked at his best friend. "Why's Steve locked in here?"

"Why am I locked in here?" Steve asked looking at a stone face Rhodes, who closed the door as Steve took a step.

"No, now we're all locked in." Tony said and frowned, just like Steve was at Rhodey. "What are you doing, man?"

"Figuring out what the hell is wrong with the two of you!" Rhodey said and gestured to the two chairs and table, 

"What-" "I don't"

"Sit down!" Rhodes said and Steve followed, with a huff, while Tony eyed his friend. "Tony, I'm not playing-"

"Neither am I." Tony said and went for the door. "FRIDAY!" Tony said and Rhodey steppe in front of the door.

"That's not going to work." Rhodes said and Steve frowned, Tony shoved passed him and- ht door was locked.

"FRIDAY?" Tony asked trying again.

"Sorry Boss, but Colonel Rhodes has enforced the 'MARLEY' protocol-"

"Marley-? Marley?! That's only if I'm risking-"

"You don't think the spider getting his arm broken is risking someone else's safety?" Steve felt terrible, and went to apologize, "Save it-"

"Rhodey that's a stretch! I didn't eve-"

"Whatever's going on between the two of you is-"

"Nothing's going on-!"

"Then why is Cap so distracted he almost tore off the kids arm? Why are you so lost in your mind, that Stephen has to drag out your passed out body back to bed??" Rhodey asked and Steve glanced at Tony. 

"What are you going to lock us in here till we have a heart to heart, and start singing-"

"I will if I have to." Rhodey said, "Now talk." Steve stood up, and sighed. "What happened? What changed?"

"Nothing." Steve said and Tony frowned, looking at Steve.

Because nothing had, the only thing that made the tension rise was that Thor pointed it out. Pointed out the feelings they had for one another.

Steve gazed at Tony and Tony looked back at him.

They heard a door close, and Rhodey was gone.

"Damn it!" Tony said with a huff, and started banging on the door.

"You're wasting your time."

"You don't think I know that!?" Tony said Steve saw him place a hand on his chest, where his reactor used to be, Tony was panicking, and the small space didn't help.

"Rhodey made it clear the only way out, was to talk it through." Steve said and Tony looked at him.

"What do we have to talk about?" Tony asked, with such cold glare.

Steve stood quiet for a second, not knowing how to approach the situation.

"You said yourself Rogers, nothing happened!" Tony said and Steve could see him trying to keep his composure.

"We both know it wasn't just nothing." Steve said and Tony sighed looking away.

"This isn't some rom com, where we fall in love beca-"

"Is that what you wanted?" Steve asked and Tony looked up at him with a little optimism, which was rare for the cynical futurist.

"No- I don't expect that, Rogers-"

"That's not what I asked." Steve said taking a step, slowly, to Tony, who refused to meet his eyes.

"Stay on your side of the table, Rogers." Tony said and Steve put his hands up in surrender mode, and went back to the chair, giving him room.

~~~~~~~

Tony stay quiet, silently panicking, and he was sure Steve knew he was, but thankfully the damn man gave him space.

He going to kick Rhodey's ass after busted out. Which wouldn't happen, because of how he set up this room, FRIDAY was the only way out, and that traitor...

"Tony-" Steve tried talking but Tony cut him.

"You're telling me you couldn't punch through?" Tony asked and Steve frowned before realizing what Tony was talking about, and shook his head. Tony smiled to himself, proud that even Steve couldn't get through.

Oh god the only way out was for them to talk it out.

"Why'd you asked if that's what I wanted?" Tony asked and Steve looked up from the table, and into his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You asked me if I wanted it- this," Gesturing between the two of them, "To be a rom-com. Why?" Tony asked and Steve shook his head.

"I was asking if you- if you wanted to fall in love, like-"

"Why?" Tony asked before Steve could finish. "Because, correct me if I'm wrong I've never been good at emotions, relationships, or feelings in general, but you're with Barnes-"

"I know that!" Steve said to himself, and Tony saw Steve struggle, they were both going through the same thing.

Guilt. 

"I didn't think to much about it till Thor mentioned it." Tony confessed, and looked at the wall, while he felt Steve's gaze. 

"And now it's the only thing you can think about?" Steve asked and Tony nodded, they were quiet for a moment, till Steve cleared his throat. "I couldn't- can't stop thinking about what life could have been, the what ifs. One time time Bucky," Tony tried not to flinch or feel the guilt. "And I were just relaxing, he was watching some show, and I was drawing just absentmindedly, and when I looked back at it, it was of you. And it was before Thor had even come back.

"I couldn't think of why, or why it was such a big deal, until recently, because I still think about you, when I'm with Bucky- and I love Bucky, I'll always love Bucky, but with you- I can't let you go, and seeing you with Strange just.. it gives me a ton of mixed emotions, a part of me is happy you found someone, and other part want some to be that person, and I feel like a jerk for wanting you when I'm with Buck- and I don't know how to get you out of my head! I can't the thought an memories out-- and I don't think I want to!" Steve said and Tony stood just taking it in.

Because, it was just a reflection of how Tony felt.

Though he didn't know if he loved Stephen yet, he knew were something- as cheesy as it was- something special and the bond was strong-

"I wanted to forget too." Tony said. "Just the feeling aspect of our little friendship." Tony said and stepped closer to Steve. "But the more I reflect and reminisce- which I don't do often- the more I can't help but- to wish that things were the way the used to be." He confessed, though it killed him. "But I think about how that's the past- and that it'll never come to pass, and I get stuck in a loop of- a mess, I'm a mess, and I don't even know how to began to fix it."

After awhile, as he sat down on the chair, noting he needed better ones in this room.

 

"What are we suppose to do?" Tony asked.

~~~~~~~~~

Steve stayed up, while Bucky slept next to him. It had been a week since they made the rules, and everything was tense and Steve couldn't take it anymore.

Steve got up and Bucky, a light sleeper, woke up, and Steve sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom." Steve said and Bucky, in his sleepy induced haze, smiled when Steve kissed his forehead. Bucky was probably going to stay awake for another two minutes before he went back to sleep.

Steve went to the bathroom, not needing to turn the lights on, thank you serum, he no longer needed to burn his eyes to pee in the middle of the night.

He came back out and saw Buck wrapping himself around the big pillow, and Steve's fingers itched to sketch how Bucky looked. But the thoughts on the back of his head led him to the silent elevator.

Steve didn't even have to say anything, which made him feel even more guilty, of course FRIDAY would know though.

It opened to the lab, and Steve unlocked the door with his code

He saw Tony looking up, no doubt FRIDAY telling Tony he was headed that way, and Tony looked worse for wear. His eyes were confused, and his clothes stained with motor oil as he sat on the creeper that let him go under the car.

"Steve?" Tony asked and Steve realized he definitely wasn't going by the rules. 

"I-I know we said, we'd be professional- I jus-" Steve shut his mouth and put his hands on his hips, as he realized how idiotic this was.

"It's alright," He said and stood up from the creeper, and approached Steve, keeping his distance, and stayed by a table, Steve knew it was awkward now, with the room in-between them that wasn't suppose to be a big deal...

Then he heard Tony chuck to himself, and Steve furrowed his brows, and Tony looked up with that smile

"I don't suppose you could tell me what's funny?" Steve asked and Tony waved him off.

"Just some stupid Millennial joke." He said and saw the confusion on his face, before stepping forward. "Something about distance be-"

"I believe, it was-" FRIDAY started, but Tony glared up at her sensors.

"I'd love to hear it, in it's entirety?" Steve asked, and Tony nodded, as he leaned on another table, then brought his head up and made a gesture.

FRIDAY popped up the clip. and Tony frown.

"Got to confess, I've never seen it, just heard Peter ramble on-"

"Now you're rambling." Steve said, and Tony looked at him through the screen, and smirked as Steve smiled at him.

"Right, FRIDAY." 

~~~~~~~~~

They spent a whole night just trying to understand Millennials and there humor.

Tony, well that was until, somehow- and on the big man upstairs, Tony couldn't even remember how Steve's arms wrapped around him, or how he got on the table, with Steve in between his legs. Or fuck.

~~~~~

Peter was the one that caught them, of course it was Tony's intern.

"ADAM!" Peter's voice said, while he came in, they weren't seen yet, but apparently he saw the screen oh where they left off on 'Vines tha-' oh god, the were on the couch that Tony tended to use when he was in the lab awhile. "Woah- I didn't-"

"Kid! What are you doing here?" Tony asked standing up and stopping Peter from seeing Steve. Luckily Tony had put on his boxers on when FRIDAY gave them the five second warning.

"Um- You said today was a good day to come work on my- That's not Stephen?" Peter said finally seeing Steve, and Steve felt his whole face turn red. 

"So you're eyes check out." Tony said and grabbed his pants.

"Damn, I lost five bucks-"

"You bet on me and Stephen?" Steve heard Tony ask, and heard the pain? hope? his voice was filled with emotion, that Steve couldn't even pin point one, but he knew Tony must have felt a bit guilty.

"Well, yeah, Spiderman-"

"Not, the point kid, point is, as far as your concern no ones won yet." Tony said and while Steve got dressed in his- ugh his pajamas.

"Wha-"

"Kid, you know how there's no secrets between me and you?" Steve felt like he was intruding on their privacy, as he had no choice but to listen, and then he realized how close Tony and Peter were, it was like how Tony was a mentor to Spiderman, man Tony was really trying to better- he needed to get dress, but the shirt wasn't- it was Tony's.

".... Ok, just wait for me at Bruce's lab. I have to- get ready for the day." Tony said and heard the two leave.

Steve sighed and ended up taking the elevator after them.

Steve made it about 5 floors before his and Bucky's floor, before he detoured.

"FRIDAY, can you take me to Peter?" He asked, rubbing the soles of his palms into his eyes a bit.

He didn't opened his eyes till he heard the doors open, which wasn't long enough.

"Hey, so I think I figured out how to get the we- Oh, Captain America!" Peter said, turning around to see Steve awkwardly walking towards him in his pajamas.

"You know Peter, you can call me Steve." He said and Peter smiled.

"Did you need something?" Peter asked fiddling with his hands, and Steve sighed, god he didn't even think of what he was going to say.   
"Is it about you and Mr.Stark?" Peter asked and Steve felt the guilt. "Because I won't tell anyone, it's none of their business." Peter said and Steve was a bit relieved, but felt he still had to explain.

"Can I tell you something?" The kid nodded wildly and Steve smiled, pulling up a chair, and Peter took that hint, and sat down as well. "When I woke up in this era, from the ice," Steve said and felt himself shudder at the thought, "i had no one nothing, and Mr.Stark gave me a purpose, somewhere to belong, he gave me a home..."

"So you're in love with Mr.Stark?" Peter asked, and Steve chuckled at how easily he caught on and how obvious Steve made it.

"I'm not going to lie to you son, since there wouldn't be a point to it." He said putting a hand on the kids shoulder. 

"So you two are together? Like a thing? Like boyfriend.. and Boyfriend?" Steve chuckled.

"No-no-"

"But you said-"

"Sometimes, you just miss your chance kid-"

"Um- Did you get hit by one too many bad guys, Mr. Rogers? Because I'm pretty sure I saw you and Mr.Stark-"

"It was a mistake-" Tony said, walking in.

"So you regret it-" Steve looked up at Tony, who didn't seem to regret it, just had a guilt in his eyes.

"Not for the reason you think-"

"Then what reason-"

"It complicated-" they both said at the same time.

"How complicated?-"

~~~~~~~

It was suppose to be a one time thing- and frankly Peter didn't help the case, always asking about Steve, especially around Stephen, sure the kid didn't know, but damn it, it was hard enough with the guilt...

But apparently guilt wasn't enough for him to walk away. And luckily the team seemed to be obvious, or wrote it off as them being close from dealing with whatever it was that made them tense a couple weeks ago.

Hell even Bucky was teasing Steve for being so buddy buddy with Tony, and congratulated them for fixing their 'marital problems'. Tony gave him his press smirk, as he teased him back, making a snark out their secret relationship. Bucky just laughed, and Steve kissed Bucky's head.

~~~~~~~~

He didn't know how it started.

Maybe it was the night Steve went down to see Tony in the 'shop, maybe it was the day after when Tony came to hang out with him at the gym, since a meeting got cancelled. 

But it started, and the thing that bothered Steve, is that they wouldn't just be fooling around, they'd just legitimately just sit and talk. They'd spend time together, and when they could they'd lay down and the intimacy of it all.... He couldn't walked away from it, but... he couldn't walk away....

~~~~~~~~

Tony was having a nice dinner with the team, which was rare, something rarer, would be the fact Bucky slipped up and kissed Steve... in front of the team. Of course half of them saw it.

"Guessing Stark fucking you're guy made you finally seal the deal?" Clint asked and Stephen turned to him.

"When did you 'seal the deal' with spangles?" Stephen asked.

"Apparently the night you physically abused-"

"Oh, come on how was I suppose to know it would actually work?" Strange asked and grabbed Tonys chin when rolled his eyes, like normally did.

"Seems like maybe Steve and Bucky weren't the only couple kidding from us." Wanda said and Stephen gave him the 'what do you want to do?' look, and Tony just smirked, they had been seeing each other long enough to not call it seeing each other, or for it to be a fling.

"Cat's out of the bag I guess, sorry Steve, had to steal the spotlight back!" Tony teased, and Bucky chuckled.

"Wait a second, how long have you two been- a couple?" Clint asked pointing to Stephen and him.

"Couple months? Forgot the exact date, maybe Febr-"

"Seven months in four days." Stephen said eyeing Tony, and letting go of his jaw, and Tony just smirked.

"I knew that-"

"Of course you did." Tony was to busy eyeing Steve that both him and Steve didn't hear Natasha ask him a question.

"Huh?"

"So who was in one longer?" 

"Barnes and Steve, of course." Tony said and winked at Bucky.

"By how long?" Clint asked and Tony saw Steve flinched a bit.

"Three weeks after we got Buck back to the tower."


	4. Something Bad

Peter wasn't oblivious, well not anymore, Once was definitely an accident, twice though? And the third time? He'd bet his left shoe that, they were a secret couple, and he bet the girl in his class that 'shipped' them would faint if he ever told her.

So he planned a couple jokes to tease them without actually putting them, and he even practiced them as he went to the compound.

Only imagine his surprise when he popped in around 8 or 9 and saw BOTH them with different men, just... being all coupley? and stuff??

He huffed briefly greeted everyone.

"You ok, Spidey?" Wanda asked, as he sat next to her and Vision.

"No," He said slumping over the couch, "I need a drink." It was just a line he had seen in movies, and even his teachers, but of course he'd say it around people who'd offer him some.

"Drink? Thought you were two years sober?" Clint asked and Peter regretted ever trying to pass off he was at least twenty five.

"Rough day?" Sam asked, and Wanda rubbed his shoulder, in comfort, and Peter barely glanced at Mr.Stark and Mr.Rogers, and nodded, feeling like he might throw up.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, Peter saw the alarm in her eyes, most likely due to the fact that Peter never described his day as less than stellar, not even when he had a building dropped on him. Or maybe it was because she thought he was ending a two year sober streak.

"It's complicated."

"Uncomplicated it?" Tony said and Peter couldn't even look at him. Had it done it to Pepper too? Was Steve even a good guy? He obliviously had something going with Bucky.

"I don't think you want me to." Peter said the venom laced in his voice was apparent.

"Whatever issue you have-" Stephen started and Peter wanted to scream it from the roof tops, because he was just defending the guy cheating on him!

And Peter knew what it was like to get cheated on. God he had wished someone would have told him...

"Spiderman?" Wanda asked and Peter realized they had been talking to him.

"What's the worst thing someone could do?" Peter just asked, randomly, for anyone to answer.

"What?" Clint asked and he heard Natasha hit him.

"What's the worst thing someone could do to you?." Peter said, staring at his web shooters. Would it be worst to do the actually cheating or to not say something and let the person keep doing it? "The very worst?" He looked up at the group, and shook his head as he dropped it back down.

"Did someone betray you?" Steve asked and Peter was surprised at how calm he was, but again he didn't trust himself to talk, so he just nodded. "You need to-" Peter didn't want a speech from the one who committed the damn crime.

"What? tell my friend, that my other FRIEND is-?" Peter asked standing up paced a bit, feeling like there was no room to breath.

What was he suppose to do? He just found out his damn mentor was cheating on very awesome and nice- bit of an asshole- boyfriend with some- american hero- all round good guy- WHO ALSO HAS A BOYFRIEND, and to make it much worse they were all friends, and he -was- he had to do the right thing? Right, even if it meant probably tearing apart their VERY HAPPY relationships.

Sure he'd only seen them ONCE as official couples, but he had been around the four of them to know they perfect and happy, hell Steve even had the EPIC love story to tell to their grand children. And Tony and Strange were just so much of a match, they challenged each other, and god, he really needed to calm down.

web slinging Natasha's drink into his own hand, he took a drink, feeling breathless and thirsty.

"Hey!" Clint protested.

"Spidey- maybe wasting two year-" Sam started to say and Peter yanked off the mask, and chugged down the- ew what the heck- who drinks straight liquor?? He grabbed the drink in front of Bucky- Fucking alcoholics! But he chugged down that cup to, resisting the urge to throw it up.

"Peter?" Tony said, and everyone was up.

Damn, maybe this wasn't how Peter wanted to reveal himself but, Steve and Tony needed to know he knew what they did wrong.

"What-" "How-"

Everyone was asking questions left and right, but Peter only paid attention to two people, and it paid off because he saw the exact moments they figured out what he was talking about.

They even glanced at each other.

Someone grabbed the, now empty, glass from his grip and shoved him down into the seat.

"Kid-"

"I'm goi-"

"You're not going anywhere, you just drank some of Thor's mead! If you go home, you'll probably-"

"I don't care-"

"Listen kid, I don't care about this hissy fit- Tony, can you- Tony?" Tony was standing completely still, as Stephen walked over to make sure he was alright, Peter could see the guilt in his terrified eyes.

Steve was with Bucky, and had a similar expression.

"Time out- I need a moment alone with the kid." Tony said pushing everybody back and Peter scoffed. 'Kid-"

"I'm not a kid, and you know what-"

"Let me explain!" Tony practically begged in a low voice, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"You don't have to." Peter said shrugging his arms off.

Tony looked beyond hurt, and Peter knew he had fury in his eyes. He saw Stephen glancing at Tony with skeptical eyes. He turned and shoved a worried Clint out of the way.

"Peter!" Steve called and Peter stopped, and stood for a moment, before looking back at Steve. When he did he saw a glimpse of a stone cold Tony, though he saw the pain in his eyes. But Peter tore his eyes away and glared at Steve. "Ca-"

"How did I look up to you guys?" Peter asked, and turned around, not wanting to see their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony messed up, Tony definitely messed up. And now the kid was gone.

"What was that?"

"What did you guys do?"

"How-"

"I'm going-"

"You're not going anywhere, until you tell us what happened!" Natasha said, and Tony squinted his eyes.

"Is that so?" Tony asked, and Clint stepped up.

"Stark, cut the bullshit, you to Rogers, what the hell did you two do, to break PETER'S trust?" Clint asked, and Tony scoffed.

"I thin-"

"Seriously?"

"We need to face-"

"What the fact that-"

"Tony-"

"Steve and I were having sex and the kid saw." Tony said, and everyone stopped, Steve was frozen, and Tony didn't even want to see the look on Stephen's face, so he looked out the window. "He saw and now I have to go find him before he get's his drunk ass hurt." Tony said shoving through a shocked Clint and Sam.

The suit was around him in a second, and he was off to find the kid..

~~~~~~~~~

Hearing Tony talk about finding Peter, made Steve start moving again, he didn't miss the slack face Stephen wore as tried processing the news, and he sure as hell didn't miss Bucky's questioning look.

He pushed passed Bruce and Vision, Natasha spoke up.

"Tony's right, they can settle... that later, finding Peter is first priority. He couldn't have gotten for." She then walked off to the elevator, and they all spilt up.

Steve went to check the roof first, but surprisingly saw Thor there, with the kid. He saw the Iron Man suit standing a couple feet away, letting Thor and Peter talk. So Steve approached Tony.

"How...?" Steve asked, pointing to the god, and the mask lifted show Tony's face.

"Heimdal." He answered with a shrug. And Steve accepted the respond at face value, like Tony must have.

"What are we going to do?" Steve asked turning to Tony.

"There's nothing we can do, Steve, they know, it's up to them now." Tony said with none of his usual charm, or tone. "And I wouldn't hope for much. We fucked up big time." He said and Steve saw how broken the man was, and Steve couldn't tell if it was telling everyone what happened, or losing Peter's respect that mad him look so broken.

The Steve thought about it. though it hurt, it felt a bit liberating of him not to hid, though there was shame and guilt, he no longer had the need to sneak around.

Steve nodded and Tony scoffed.

"Thor's with the kid, you can call off the search." Tony said, no doubt telling the others looking.

They waited in silence as Thor spoke with Peter, and they even questioned if they should wait, or to leave the kid alone.

They heard some laughs from the kid, Thor making him laugh was a good sign, yet Steve knew Peter- P

Not seventeen minutes later, Peter was in Thor's arms, fast asleep.

"Friends! It's good to see you!" Thor roared and Peter looked peaceful, though there were tear streaks falling through his face, seeing them stare at Peter, must have made Thor cut the greetings, "The young warrior is fine, his enhance abilities should keep him from feeling anything in the waking morning." He said as Peter nuzzled himself into Thor's chest, and Steve sighed, in relief and Tony did the same.

"Wait feeling what?" Tony asked and Thor just smiled.

"He was crazed when I found him wondering up here- I had to immobilize him-"

"Thor-"

"I merely stunted him." Thor said and Tony looked ready to argue. "He gave me news of the two of you." Tony stopped in his stride, and Steve saw a bit of disappointment in Thor's eyes. "I didn't not intend for the two of you to elude your partners in turn of another." Thor said, and Steve's guilt came back. "I'm sorry that you have hurt your partners so." He said and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked, and the concern in his voice was clear.

"I am going to bring the Spider to bed, it seems the two of you have other matters to attend to." Thor said and Steve remembered that yes they did indeed have to face Bucky and Strange.

~~~~~~~~~

Tony made his way to the common room, to see Stephen sitting down on the couch, looking very patient.

Stepping out of the suit, Tony stopped short of the couch, as he got closer to his- to Stephen.

"The kid?" Stephen spoke in a slow voice, almost a bit numb, and Tony felt his heart telling him to go comfort the man, but he just knew that if he went there would be a possibility of Stephen pushing him away.

"Thor got him to bed, said the kid should be fine in the morning." Tony said and rubbing circles into his left wrist, as Stephen stood up Tony began to panic.

"So, then now that I'm no longer needed here-"

"Wait-"

"For?"

"We need to talk-"

"What is there to talk about Stark?" and Tony felt the hate in his voice.

"I know you hate me, Ste-" Stephen finally looked at him, with anger in his eyes, borderline fury, and walked closer to Tony, each step slow as he did, and went to the rhythm of his sentence.

"No, no, I don't hate you, Tony," He said rounding the couch. "I don't think I could possibly feel like that- even if I were to try! But what I do feel- like a fool!" He said and Tony was stung, did Stephen feel stupid? Stephen was now in his face,looking into his eyes, and Tony could see him trying to read his face. His hands looked like they wanted to reach up and cup Tony's face, but hit was like if Stephen touched Tony, he'd burn.

"I feel like an idiot for not being able to see I was being played." Stephen said and the guilt and shame piled on. "And I still can't see it," He said, and Tony frowned. "I only see- Love" He said that word, like it was the devil itself, "But then again it's just an enacted emotion. Just a chemical produced in your brain-"

Tony started shaking his head. No damn it.

"No- I- god this probably the worst time- worst moment- but I do love you-"

"And yet..." Stephen said, and Tony saw the light of the portal form behind him.

Tony was never good with words, well no he was great with words, but he was never good with feelings, and especially talking about them. HE dropped to the floor, guilt sitting on top of him and looked up at Stephen, on his knee, Tony was at Stephen's mercy.

"I'm an idiot-"

"That makes two of us." It hurt. and Tony dropped his other knee, now on both of them, he once vowed never to get on his knees and beg for anyone or anything, but now it was the only thing he could think of.

"Tony, get off of your knees, begging isn't your style, and it certainly won't work." Stephen said and he was gone. leaving Tony on the floor, and Tony wasn't sure how long he was there. OR where he was, lost inside he mind.

How the hell did he let it get that bad? How did he just betray Stephen like that?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was comforting a stressed out Bucky. He had just gotten Bucky on the ground, and back to normal, his fear of his flashbacks were probably thinly thing letting Steve hold Bucky, and Steve held on to Bucky like it was the last time, because it just might be.

He took his time, remembering how it felt, clinging onto Bucky, his lifeline. And Bucky did the same.

Then they woke up after passing outfit thirty minutes later, and Steve waited for Bucky to shove him off, but it never came.

"How many times?" Bucky asked in a low voice, and Steve shut his eyes pressed his forehead against Bucky's shoulder.

"I don't know." Steve said after a pause, and Bucky started to pull away, and Steve wanted to hold him tight, just hold him a bit longer. But he let his best friend slip through his fingers.

"How long?" Bucky asked, and Steve wanted to ask him to stop, the guilt by this time was unbearable, he felt like if he wasn't on the floor already he'd collapse, but he knew Bucky had every right. "Was that why Rhod-"

"No, um a week after that." Steve said remembering the first time, in Tony's lab.

"Mh, A week? So a couple weeks?" Bucky asked, and Steve knew it was rhetorical but he nodded anyways, Bucky at this point was pacing. "Weeks?" His voice was strained and Steve knew he was hurting, god Steve was probably the last person Bucky trusted with his heart and soul, and Steve just stopped on it. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Steve- I don't want an apology!" Bucky raised his voice, and stepped to Steve, grabbing his jaw Bucky forced Steve to look up at him. "I want to know why?" Bucky asked, and Steve was just looking at his face, just remembering everything he was about to lose.

Steve was a bit shock Bucky wasn't furious, but then he remembered Bucky wasn't like that Bucky was never like that. Not when helped Steve take showers, or last a cold night, he never got made when he had to stitch Steve up after a bad fight, even after Bucky warned him against fighting. Bucky wasn't like that.

"Tell me why, Steve, because for the life of me, I can't see you doing this, not to us." Bucky said and let go of Steve, and Steve wanted to pull his hand back.

Steve was speechless, he didn't know how to explain himself.

"Do you love him?" Bucky asked and Steve locked eyes with him. "Nat told me you and Tony had something going on before. But that you were to chicken to do anything about it." Bucky said with a small smile even though he was frowning. "You do..."

"I love you more!" Steve said, grabbing Bucky's hands, and Bucky let him. "It's always been you, and always will be- I don't know how I got wrapped up in Tony, but- bu-"

"But you can't." Bucky said and let go of Steve.

"Ple-"

"Steve, if you're only with me out of-"

"No- No never! I with you because I've been in love with you since we were just two kids playing around in Brooklyn!" Steve said standing up, and stepping to Bucky. "It'- I- When I first woke up, Tony was one of the first people I opened up to, and I- there's no excuse for what I did to you-"

"You regret it?" Bucky asked and Steve frowned.

"Of course-"

"Why? That you did it, or because you got caught, or because you're losing me?" Bucky asked and Steve stopped in his steps. "I know you Steve, you have a big heart, and you will always have one, but don't you think for a second I'm hurt because you loved someone- I'm hurting because you did this behind my back- we could have worked it out-" Steve was shocked to say the least, and went to add something else. "But I can't be here- not right now-"

"Buck-"

"We can try again, some other time, and if you need me call, you know I'll always come-"

"Please don't lea-"

Bucky was already walking out, and Steve stood frozen in place, knowing Bucky needed space, and it was probably he-

Lord he messed everything up!


	5. Something Is Better Than Nothing

Tony was tired. He always was, between trying to track down Stephen or get in contact in way shape or form, being the Avengers consultant, dealing with Peter, dealing with the drama that ensued the night everything with to shit, and dating with SI, he was tired.

He barely had time to sleep, and even if he did , he couldn't his thoughts running ramped.

Wanda offered some help, but he's pretty sure she just really wants to knock him out.

And on top of that, he was becoming the liaison for a foreign country, due to the fact that one of their own meet be doing the Avengers. Wakanda was neat place, and Tony almost forgot it existed. 

"Tony Stark." Tony said to the now King T'Challa.

"T'Challa." Tony smiled at the man, though he was to tired to even lift a pen.

"Sorry, what?" tony questioned, not hearing the man, as they shook hands.

"I was saying it was pleasure to meet you, Mr.Stark." He repeated and Tony gave him a press worthy smirk.

"Call me Tony, if this is going to work, we got to skip the formalities." Tony said and led him into common room.

"Mr.Stark I finally beat Clint in Mario Cart!" Peter said, while running into the room- then saw Tony had a guest, Tony chuckled and looked at T'Challa, who was slightly assumed but confused.

"Right, he's probably the only here that actually calls me that." Tony said and hooked an arm over Peter. "This is my intern Peter, Peter this is the King of Wakanda, he's going to be doing the Avengers, part time of course." Tony said and Peter was in awe.

"Woah- do I bow?" Peter asked and Tony laughed, before he could even tell Peter no, he started to, until T'Challa step forward.

"We- don't do that." He said and Peter flushed. "Intern? At the compound,was told that only Avengers, and-"

"Right, no- I'm Spiderman." Peter said stepping up with pride and Tony felt pride himself.

"Spiderman? I'm not familiar..." Peter's smile dropped a bit until T'Challa chuckled. "My sister is a fan, though I believe it has more to do with your very silly antics."

"What?" Tony asked and turned to Peter.

And T'Challa just eyed Tony, like he just ratted out Peter.

~~~~~~~~~

Steve was training, with Wanda and Peter. Natasha was out on a mission with Sam, and Vision, Bruce, and Thor were upstairs in the labs testing Visions and Thor abilities, again... though this time Tony wasn't there to pump up Thor. 

No Tony was with T'Challa, on a businesses trip. Or something, Steve wasn't really pay attention, more focused on sketching Bucky.

He tried reaching out to him, but Bucky was very good at not being found.

Training helped his mind off things, and thankfully Peter and Wanda were both up for helping Steve out, otherwise it'd be him and the punching bags, and that only helped a bit.

He was also thankful Peter was talking to him again, and was alright with Steve.

For a while, Peter wouldn't speak to Tony or Steve, and then he apologized to them, taking both Tony and him by surprised, and explained that he thinks he ruined their relationships, god Steve felt awful for making the poor kid feel terrible for his and Tony's mistakes. But him and Tony explained that it wasn't his fault, and that what he did was the right thing, and had Thor and Vision, and basically the whole talk to him and make sure the kid knew what he did was the right thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was nervous, this was the first time he had seen Bucky since the damn night.

"Thanks by the way- if I hadn't said it already." He told T'Challa, as the walked to the hut, to say he was nervous was probably an understatement.

"You've said serval times, but I'll accept it once more, Stark." He teased and Tony rolled his eyes, then he opened the hut.

"Oh man, you really let yourself go?" Tony said walking in to see Barnes, long hair and a bit of a beard.

"Tony?" He said and looked at T'Challa, who stayed behind, while Tony walked in.

"One and only!" Tony said, and the nerves were getting to him, he knew he was going to something stupid eventually.

"What are you doing here?" Bucky asked.

"Inviting you to my wedding- Wait, no- I just watch a movie with Peter- ugh," Nope, he was doing something stupid now. " Um, I wanted to talk." He said and turned to T'Challa. "Can I get some time- to talk?"

T'Challa looked at Bucky and he nodded, and Tony was glad the man was letting him talk one on one. Then T'Challa was gone.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bucky asked taking a step towards Tony, and Tony probably should've thought this through.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was in the common room, on the kitchen side, when he heard someone come in.

"FRIDAY get Steve would you?" He heard and Steve stood up. "You can get settled in, if you want, you can have your old room... but there's one on the west wing-"

"With all that hype about your bed sheets I just might room with you, man." Buc- Bucky said and Tony laughed, Steve ran down the stairs.

"Bucky?!" Steve said and Bucky looked away from Tony, and smiled, that smile, god he missed that smile. He didn't think twice about running over to Bucky. He tackled him and hugged him before Bucky would push him off, but he didn't, just laughed.

"I missed you too Stevie." Bucky said and Steve let the two of them stand up, Tony cleared his throat and Steve let go.

"Tony- I thought you were going to an-"

"I lied, couldn't take your sad puppy face anymore." Tony said with a smirk, but Steve saw the longing in his eyes.

Steve looked at Bucky and smiled.

"How'd you find- How'd he convince you to-"

"We talked, I listened, I talked, He listened, it was a whole thing." Tony brushed off and smiled. "I have meeting in an hour, so, let me know your decision." Tony said, patting Bucky, and waved to Steve, and Steve was confused.

"See ya." Bucky said and Steve stared after Tony.

~~~~~~~~~

Tony was half way through the meeting with some dumb government officials when he got a message from Bucky.

He smiled, he was happy Bucky decided to work thing out. and sighed, god this was taking too long.

He still hadn't been in contact with Strange, and he didn't think Strange would ever talk to him if it wasn't a life or death situation, just like he was in the beginning, only now Tony betrayed him...

And Tony understood, he fucked up big time, and he couldn't take it back. So he dealt with it, he just wished he could apologize and get closure, and he was sure that Stephen was just fine cutting Tony out of his life.

He got home the next day, and Rhodey was there, with a present in his hand.

"For me?" Tony asked and Rhodey scoffed.

"No, this is actually for the kid, heard he won state,or something." He said and Tony remember that, hell he was suppose to go over and surprise him yesterday- but he need to finish meeting- "You ok, Tones?"

"Always." Tony said patting his shoulder, and rubbed his face.

"I heard Barnes was back..." 

"Yeah, picked him the day befor-" He really didn't remember much, just maybe that sentence, but then he was out.

-

He woke up in a -hospital bed.

"What the hell?" He said sitting up and saw Rhodey sleeping on the chair next to him, he obviously wasn't the only one here, due to the amount of chairs in the room, but so far he was the only one there.

He looked at the time, and saw it was night. He groaned and tried getting off the bed to use the bathroom, but found himself falling, with a loud thud.

"Tony? Tony! Jesu- Why are you-"

"I was just trying to use the bathro-"

"Then ask! You can't be up after being out that long-'

"How long was I out?" Tony asked, a bit alarmed, as Rhodey helped him up.

"Wha- Like a whole two days- I'm surprised you're even awake, man." Rhodey said and helped him into the bathroom-'

"No way- out!" Tony said and Rhodey scoffed.

"Wh- Tony you can't stand!" Rhodes argued, and Tony huffed. 'What you want me to let you go so you can drown in the toilet? Or sit you down?" Rhodey asked and Tony slapped his head. "Look man, this isn't how I wanted to spend my time either, but it's not the first time, so suck it up." Rhodey said and Tony sighed.

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky were with the rest of the Avengers, while Rhodey was back with Tony, though he wanted to be there, they had a personal mission of finding Strange. 

Maybe they'd end up back together, or maybe they'd stay spilt, but Tony needed to get closure, and stop worrying about that.

But thing is it wasn't like finding Bucky or Nat the they went dark, this man had magic at his will and could easily transport himself out of anyplace. Or he could just use his magic to make sure they never find him...

They were two days in, Tony still hadn't woken up, but his stats said he should wake up soon. But Vision got a lead.

"What- I'm in the middle of something!" A frantic Strange said, with very messy hair, and bruised up face.

"No way did we just summon the wizard!" Sam said and Clint looked to be thinking the same thing.

"That can wait." Natasha said stepping forward.

"No, this can wait." Stephen said and Natasha tasered him,

"Nat-"

"He's a big boy." She said, and looked back at the struggling Stephen, "Now, you can do what you want, but Tony's in the hospital, I suggest you talk to him, because this ignoring each other isn't working for him, so even if all you want to do is scream at him-"

Stephen ripped the wire, and glared at Natasha, but vanished.

"What do we do now?" Wanda asked, and Natasha grinned.

"Wait."

"You really think he'd forgive-"

"He'll talk to Tony for sure, forgive." She shook her head, and Steve felt terrible.


	6. Something's just don't work out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, done broke my own heart, if this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Should I write another chapter, or leave it at that?

Tony woke up expecting to see the hospital room around him, but this definitely wasn't it.

He bolted up, and found himself feeling a LOT lighter than he should be.

He looked around and it looked normal enough, he heard a car pass by, up on the cliff, and Tony looked at the water, in was slowly moving, and Tony was trying to figure out why he felt odd.

"You're in your astral form." Tony turned to see Stephen behind him, leaning on the rock.

"Ate-What am I doing here?"

"Heard you were in the hospital, well technically you still are." Strange said and Tony squinted, and walked to Stephen.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, stopping a couple feet away.

"You know you're team summoned me? Summoned me, like some creature, and tasered me? It was embarrassing." Stephen said and Tony was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on-

"Who? Nat?" Tony asked, off handily, and Stephen smirked.

"Yeah, guess she never liked me." 

"God, I'm dreaming." Tony said after he felt himself sinking into the rock.

"No,no that just happens sometimes." Stephen said pushing himself off the rock.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Tony asked and Stephen cocked his head, trying to figure what to say.

"To yell at you." Stephen said looking at the stars.

"Yell-Yell at me?" Tony asked and Stephen scoffed, as he looked up at the night sky, and Tony was just looking at his face, though he was still stunning he looked sick, and like he just got his ass kicked.

"Yes, in fact I had a lot of choice words, before I saw you on the hospital bed."

"Then what- you felt sorry for me?" Tony asked and Stephen looked at him finally meeting his eyes.

"No, never. I know better than to pity a man like you, Tony. But I can see the universe has done it damage, and I don't think I need to do much else." He said and Tony was taken back.

"No."

"No?"

"I deserve all your wrath, I deserve you yelling at me, after how bad I fucked up with you? I don't deserve- this damn dream." Tony said and Stephen turned to Tony.

"No, you don't." Stephen said, with a smirk. "You're not nearly cool enough to be here." Stephen said and Tony frowned.

"Stephen, I'm serious-"

"Why? You never seem to take anything else serious?" Stephen said, and Tony closed his mouth. "You're here because I need to tell you that... I can't- there won't be a reunion between the two of us, like there was with Rogers and Barnes." He said and the Tony felt his heart give out, but Stephen was the one in charge.

"Fair enough."

"It was nice seeing you, Stark."

"You too, Strange."


	7. Something's just don't happen

Tony had long since accepted the fact that Stephen and him were a thing of the past, and that he messed up his only chance with the man.

Much like he had with Pepper, only this time, he betrayed his partner... it wasn't because he had problems he needed to deal with, or an underlining fear driving him to be paranoid and out of control- it was out of his own accord, and of sound mind.

It hurt.

It hurt some much to know he hurt someone he loved- because he did love Stephen even through the wretched end, he loved the man.

And he couldn't imagine how hurt the man felt- because a shitty as Tony felt, he was sure Stephen felt even worse when learning the truth, and even months- going on a year- later, it hurt Tony- though he was sure Stephen was better off now, Tony couldn't help but dwell in the quiet times... in the lonely times, on how much he screwed up.

Even more so when he saw Bucky and Steve... because even though he was glad he could at least get them together, there was a sort of bitterness of seeing them together on his worst days, though he never expressed that.

And his therapist tells him that wasn't good, but what good would come out of telling a healed couple they were tormenting him with their-

He rather not ruin a good thing. So he focused on fixing himself, and not on Steve.

Focused on trying to repent his ways.

And in that focus, he was blind to T'Challa's advances.

He hadn't thought anything of it, Tony was naturally flirty, and hadn't noticed the part time super hero flirting back, until Natasha pointed it out.

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"The only one being ridiculous is you," Natasha said, giving him a pointed looked. "You need to forgive yourself and move past it." She advised him, and Tony looked away, because she was right, he hadn't forgiven himself yet.

He had accepted the truth, but forgiving...? It didn't feel like it was in his right to do that.

"Move past it, before T'Challa moves on." She added.

"As he should." Tony said, because why should Tony end up with a such a wonderful man, he didn't deserve T'Challa, not after everything that he's done.

He deserves nothing.

"Tony- you can't keep doing this to yourself." Rhodey said days after his talk with Natasha.

And he had a point, everyone did. He really should stop with the self loathing, and pity party- though he was accepting it, he wasn't letting himself get over it.

And he needed to.

He just wished he could talk to Stephen, and clear it all out- but he didn't deserve that.

In fact he didn't deserve the small closure Stephen gave him last.

He needed to move on.

\------------

Steve wasn't quite sure when he had caught on to T'Challa and Tony's relationship. But Bucky seemed to know before him.

"I'm pretty sure it's their sixth date." Clint said, and Steve was surprised.

"Nope, it's the seventh, last week they went to dinner at a small diner in France." Natasha corrected, and Sam huffed.

"God, tell me they didn't just go to grab dinner, and come back?" He asked, and groaned when Natasha gave him a knowing look. He then proceeded to grumble on about rich people's weird spending habits.'

Steve smiled and was glad to see Tony letting himself move on.

He wasn't sure Tony would ever forgive himself for the pain he cause Stephen, but this was enough.

 


	9. Something For the Author

Sorry that this isn't a chapter-

but I'm going to be gone for like two days- hopefully-

and I was wondering if I could get input while I was gone?

Like what you guys like about this work, what you don't like, what you would like to see and all that jazz

SO when i get back I'll have some feedback

 

thank very much for any feedback- or for none, that's fine too  
Danny


End file.
